


if you’re not sure, baby i’m yours

by almightykdy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightykdy/pseuds/almightykdy
Summary: Hendery isn’t against falling in love with Ten, he really isn’t, he just needs to know he’s not the only one who fell.





	if you’re not sure, baby i’m yours

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by ‘yours’ and ‘shut up’ by greyson chance so i recommend listening to those two songs while reading🥺
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/almightykdy/status/1126278229885689856?s=21) are the visuals for ten and hendery!
> 
> i do [commissions](https://denini.carrd.co/#cms) now!!

It’s been two weeks since Hendery saw Ten – his _close friend_ – and even despite priding himself in not being clingy or dependent on other people, Hendery had to admit that he missed his _friend_. Their relationship has always been a bit.. messy, to say the least. While they were both aware of the fact that they have deep feelings for each other, they never specified what exactly they are. 

The two of them met last December and admittedly, it wasn’t the most romantic first encounter. Kun, their mutual friend, invited them to his early birthday party and by the time Hendery and Ten first saw each other, they were both already influenced by alcohol and somehow that led to the two of them making out on Kun’s couch before Kun, bless his soul, sent them to the guest room because he wasn’t _interested in live porn_. 

Ten left before Hendery even woke up and that was okay; at least that’s what Hendery tried to tell himself when he inevitably ended up thinking about the night over and over again. Maybe it was just a one night stand, but Hendery couldn’t help but feel like it was more. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he felt like the two of them were meant to be; he wasn’t sure in what way just yet, but he was convinced that he belongs to Ten and Ten belongs to him. 

It was the end of January when they met for the second time. Once again it wasn’t anything special – they met at a grocery store – and Hendery had to calm his dissatisfaction with just how anticlimactic it was. 

“Hendery, right?” Ten asked after being stared at for good fifteen seconds. Hendery felt a bit embarrassed that he was caught, but the reason he didn’t approach Ten himself was that he honestly didn’t think Ten remembered him; his face, his hair, his eyes, let alone his name. 

They didn’t talk much after that and somehow it didn’t even surprise Hendery when he ended up making out with Ten on the backseat of the latter’s car. It was borderline uncomfortable for him since he was the one straddling Ten’s lap and occasionally hitting his head against the roof of the car, but Hendery wouldn’t complain, ever. They didn’t go all the way that evening but there might have been a hand or two in certain places. 

But even after that experience, they didn’t exchange numbers, didn’t leave with a plan to see each other again, didn’t feel the need to plan it because somehow they both knew that they are going to meet whether they plan it or not. And not knowing when exactly it’s going to happen made it ten times more exciting for them. 

The first few months of them meeting here and there in the most random places Hendery didn’t really look too deep into it; he saw Ten but never saw the two of them as a couple – they weren’t a couple. But by the time May rolled around Hendery started thinking about it more and more and gradually it wasn’t about seeing Ten anymore, it was about the two of them being together. 

This shift in his thinking led to Hendery noticing just how different they are. Maybe not even personality wise (they honestly didn’t know each other that much), but they were the complete opposites when it came to their appearance. 

Hendery liked comfort and that reflected itself in the type of clothes he wore. Most days he left his apartment with a pair of ripped jeans and a light washed hoodie and that was all there was to his fashion style. Comfort and somewhat light colors. 

And then you had Ten who still wore black skinny jeans and a leather jacket at the end of May. They must have looked ridiculous together, but maybe that’s why Hendery liked it so much; they didn’t look like they’re supposed to be together but they were anyway. In one way or another, they were together. 

It was July when Hendery realized that he’s completely, unapologetically in love with Ten; he probably has been for a while now, but he admitted it to himself in July. There was no way in hell he would actually confess, he didn’t feel like they’re ready for that, but ever since that realization, their relationship started slowly transforming in more than just randomly meeting and hooking up. 

(It wasn’t even random anymore, they just subconsciously learned each other’s routines and knew where and when to find the other.) 

Hendery started talking more – maybe even too much – and Ten listened for the most part. He interfered only when Hendery started rambling. At first he used “violent” ways of shutting him up which included a lot of shin kicking, but eventually Ten discovered that the most efficient way to shut Hendery up was to just kiss him. 

At the end of September, Ten gave him a little black cat keychain for his birthday and even though he refused to say it out loud, Hendery knew that the black cat is supposed to be Ten and that Hendery is supposed to think about Ten every time he sees it. 

Hendery almost slipped up that day and told Ten he loves him. Just almost though. 

Eleven months into knowing Ten, Hendery realized that they went from seeing each other once or twice a month in the first half of the year to seeing each other at least twice every week. They had each other’s numbers now and it was easier to arrange meetings, and although they never said their meetings are explicitly for sexual satisfaction, they always got to that point one way or another anyway. Their bodies were so used to each other that Hendery’s mind refused to think about anyone else in that way at this point. They never said that their _arrangement_ is exclusive, but to the both of them it was. 

Hendery sometimes doubted Ten with how many friends he had and how close he was with them, but he trusted Ten. They never promised each anything, but Hendery still trusted him more than anyone. 

However, not seeing the man for two weeks in December made him feel a little on edge. He didn’t want to be clingy, he didn’t want to get paranoid, but he was so used to Ten’s presence that his mind stopped providing any logical explanations. It was all _he got bored_ and _he found someone else_. 

It was almost a year since they met when Hendery decided that they need to talk. Whether they’re ready or not, they need to put a label on what they really are. Hendery knew he loves Ten and he also knew that Ten feels _something_ for him, but he didn’t know what exactly it was. 

“Is everything alright?” Ten asked the second Hendery opened the door for him. At first Hendery didn’t understand what exactly should not be alright, but he quickly remembered how out of place had to look with _we need to talk_ and _it’s kinda serious so please come over_ which was nothing like the usual messages they send each other. 

“Yeah, I just,” Hendery tried to come up with an explanation but he didn’t know where to start. “We just… sit down… and we’ll talk… yeah,” Ten looked profoundly confused, but he listened and sat down. 

Hendery was nervous – no that’s an understatement – he was petrified of what’s going to happen once he tells Ten. He was scared that he’ll be pushed away because Ten isn’t interested in feelings. 

“I love you,” he breathed out and even though he was the one saying it, he was also the one between the two of them who looked shocked by it. It was an odd feeling to finally let it out; something he’s only heard himself say in his own head. “I love you so much,” and now that it was out, Hendery suddenly couldn’t stop saying it. “I love the way you constantly wear your leather jackets, I love the way you look at me, I love the way you touch me, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way you talk and the way you think, I love every little thing about you,” Hendery’s voice got gradually louder as well. He wasn’t screaming or anything, but he definitely wasn’t whispering either. 

Ten opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Hendery. “I get jealous when you’re with other people and I hate that, but I can’t help it because what’s our future? We never specified what we are and I’m scared that in your eyes this doesn’t mean as much as it means to me, and I can’t blame you for that, but I need to know how you fee-“ Hendery couldn’t finish his sentence because the lips pressed against his own prevented him from talking. 

And after they fell into their usual rhythm, Hendery didn’t even feel like taking anymore. Ten has always been one to be physically affectionate before being verbally affectionate, and Hendery knew – or at least he hoped he knew – what this means. It means that Ten feels the same way. 

“No matter who I’m with, it’s you that I adore,” Ten mumbled against his lips when they finally pulled apart. Hendery wasn’t sure at what point exactly he ended up straddling Ten’s lap, but that’s what he always did anyway, so it didn’t matter much. “I love how different yet similar we are, I love how kind your heart is, I love how incredibly intelligent you are, I love all your pastel hoodies, I love the way you talk in your sleep, I love the way you ramble incoherently when you get nervous, I love how pliant you are when I touch you, I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before. I’m yours, Hendery, I’m yours and yours only,” and Hendery was crying. 

It was slightly embarrassing, but Ten made him feel like it’s okay when he wiped his tears away with his thumb and kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and finally his lips. 

Ten was his and his only, and Hendery was Ten’s and Ten’s only.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/almightykdy) if you want to talk or yell at me, your choice


End file.
